New Adventures S5, Ep1: Visitations
by Haverberg
Summary: A stone is dropped in the water. A falcon turns in a widening gyre. Although Apocalypse's vision lies shattered and broken, SHIELD and the X-Men are forced to strike an uneasy bargain to deal with the inchoate and politically charged environment that now lies in his wake. MAJOR REWRITE OF CHAPTERS 2 & 3, which greatly deserved attention.
1. A long expected party of angst

Guys – this is my first story. If you could leave a review, positive, constructive, whatever – it would be greatly appreciative. I am especially looking for what works, what doesn't, what's close but needs … something, and what is missing or overdone. Thank you.

oOo

X-Men Evolution: The unofficial season 5 Visitations Act 1 A long expected party of angst

Two months after Apocalypse:

The red convertible weaved through heavy traffic on northbound Highway 85, cutting close around the lumbering semitrailers threatening to box it in. With a roar, it shot through, slowing only when the drivers' rear view mirror showed them as the size of pillboxes. Wind whipped through his close cropped hair as he grinned.

"One Mississippi, two Mississippi, three … there!" the driver chanted. Agent Coulson of SHIELD turned his head, checking all mirrors once again just to make sure.

"Idiots," he said smugly. "Just assume that everyone's an idiot. It's safer." He beamed at his passenger.

Agent Hill wordlessly rapped her knuckles on the dashboard, pointing her index finger at the road ahead.

He laughed. "You have to learn to drive some time, Maria". Scowling, she slumped back into her seat.

Five minutes passed. The exurban sprawl faded to open farmland, with a few cut-outs of deeply clustered housing amid the dairy cows, knots of horses, and tight, precious little orchards. For the moment agent Hill enjoyed her view, if not the company.

It was all part of the plan. It didn't include her being annoyed by her companion; that was an optional extra. The plan: forged, sintered, refined. Weeks of meetings, conference calls, consultations with experts. The weeks Fury was away in Washington. Congressmen and their aides, reporters, sound bites. Diplomats behind the scenes, securing promises, expressing concerns.

It would not be theirs, Coleman nor Hill, nor Fury, nor any politicians' decision to change at the last minute. The president could, but he was on board.

A balancing act. Children, teens, some of whom didn't even shave yet, had saved the world. But a thoughtless moment, and what teen has not had one? They had stopped counting scenarios in late-June, another option was needed. And found.

"Babysitters", she muttered at herself, falling back into her seat.

She looked down at her phone. It rang, surprising her. "Fury," she announced, cradling it to her ear to compete with the road noise, once more wishing for the comfort and quiet of a SHIELD sedan. At the directors' name, Phil gunned the engine loudly, stepping out to avoid a slowdown from merging traffic.

"Nice view of your chin," Fury told her. "Wait – Phil's driving Lola, isn't he?" Hill nodded, her pained expression quite evident. Coulson was doing his part to ensure the decision could not be changed, driving his noisy sports car with the windows down on the freeway. His having fun was also an optional extra. No one could blame them for not hearing a stop order.

"Status. Make it brief," he said.

"We're northbound on 87, 30 Clicks off Poughkeepsie," she shouted. "We'll make Xavier's in twenty".

"Call me back," Fury's shouted words mixing with the blare of a horn from the right and behind as their car sharply returned to the center lane.

"Moron," she mouthed.

"Driving is fun!" Coulson loudly laughed, deliberately misunderstanding her intended target.

"They are on their way," Fury stated. At the other end of the SKYPE connection, Charles Xavier twisted the volume control of his headphones and nodded. Sunlight streamed in through the large Georgian windows of his study.

"We'll be ready," he said. "When should we expect them?"

"I'd say 20 minutes, give or take a speeding ticket. Coulson's driving the 'vette".

Upon seeing his partners not-unexpected reaction, Fury smiled. "You may have some unexpected guests as well. Please … don't kill them, no matter how annoying they are."

Xavier's left brow shot up. "A security test?"

Fury didn't answer. After a moment, Charles continued.

"Can they still be called back?" he asked.

"Possible, but it's going to be difficult," Fury said. "Everything is so finely balanced – but with a decision from all parties, we're shooting the slot at record speeds to make it official." It was unspoken they were racing the clock. A last minute push by opponents to throw sand in the works, to break this political alignment was only to be expected in an election year.

"I only wish that I could speak with you directly, face to face over this." Fury's countenance immediately darkened, prompting Charles to hastily add "I understand why it's not possible, but, still … I do miss the human connection".

"Yes," he sighed. "Charles, I know, but – I have to answer to five congressional committees, the Security Council, POTUS. Just the thought of my being near a telepath would send any of them ballistic."

It was the standard answer now, from anyone in a professional capacity, even his friends. He had enormous trust from them, but their paymasters and legal counsel dared not to take the risk. Ironically, the disclosure of his telepathic mutation had made Charles Xavier more isolated and alone than he had ever been before.

"Oh, and make sure Scott and Jean are there," Fury said. "We're good to go with the offer."

"Thank you – thank you, they will appreciate it, as do I." Xavier answered warmly. He ended the session and turned to the intercom, speaking briskly. "Logan, Ororo, McCoy, to the library, please. We will be have guests shortly. You too, Scott and Jean, this concerns you as well."

"Was ist going on?" Kurt asked, lowering his arms in a pleading manner as he met Scott just outside of the other's dorm room.

"I dunno," Scott answered. He stopped to gaze out the window and leaned forward. "There - a car," he said, pointing down to the outer drive.

"It looks just like yours!" Kurt said, eyes wide open. "No, wait – it's different."

"It's a Corvette, Mine's a Shelby Cobra," Scott answered with a note of rising pride. They walked to the center of the hallway where it joined the grand stairs to the main level. They both put two hands to the railing as the car slowed for the main gate.

"It's SHIELD," Ororo answered as she rushed to the door, her white hair flowing. "Scott: to the library!" she ordered.

"Sorry Kurt," he smiled, raising his hand to wave. "Orders are orders." He followed her down, and then hastily turned to the right before disappearing. Kurt walked sideways to where Scott had been standing.

"Did Ororo say SHIELD?" Kitty asked, just walking in.

"Yeah, like we've been expecting this for a couple months," Rogue answered from the other direction. She waved her index finger in a sweeping clockwise arc in front of her.

"And so the takeover begins," Kurt sighed, slumping his arms onto the hall railing, legs bent and played out so that only his head and forearms showed, tail flicking slowly downwards.

"Hey, it might not be that bad," Kitty said. "I mean, hey, anyone driving a 'vette has to be cool, right?"

"Dream on, Pryde," Rogue said. "To them, we're just assets, or in corp-speak, resources. Something to be used, and thrown away." Sighing, she placing her hands on the railing next to Kurt, and leaned forward with a bitter, disappointed look.

At the lower level, Ororo opened the door, wiping away a wispy hair with her cinnamon-coppery hand.

"You don't know that," Kurt sighed. "But maybe."


	2. Here they come, here we go

(Chapter 2 is a rewrite; the original was weak, and a lot of readers never made it past here. Chapter 3 will also be rewritten slightly to reflect the new changes)

Shades of X chapter 1 . Jan 3

this is kinda interesting. Plz update soon!

Thank you! I plan to update weekly until this episode (chapter) is done, then it might be a couple months for the next eposide.

New Beginnings: Visitations Act 2 Here they come, here we go

"Mister Coulson, Ms. Hill, welcome to the Xavier Institute. I am Ororo Monroe." Keeping her natural warmth in the greeting, she added "The professor, staff, Scott and Jean are in the library, this way please."

Both Coulson and Hill scanned the foyer as they entered. Coulson smiled, waving a hand at the students on the upper level. Hill simply ignored them.

"Oh yeah, this is going to be good." Kurt muttered.

("Kurt, Rogue, it's all right. The situation is not entirely to my liking, but inevitable due to recent circumstances. I promise, the school will continue on and no one will be forced to do anything they don't want to do, I will see to that personally.") The professor's telepathic voice reverberated in their minds.

"Man, like, I still get weirded out when he does that," Rogue said. Kurt nodded, while Kitty stared into empty space. "So? What did he say?" she asked.

-x-

Professor Xavier was still cradling his head in his right hand, fingers to his right temple as Ororo entered, followed by the SHIELD agents. On the table at both ends, carafes of water and orange juice sat on serving trays with ice filled glasses surrounding them. Cork coasters and slender notepads with pens were carefully positioned at each place setting. Around the table, Scott and Jean sat with Hank on the one side, opposite empty chairs on the other for their guests to sit in. Charles sat at the head. Ororo stood at the other end, indicating the two seats closest to Charles Xavier. She sat after seating them, leaving an empty seat at the end, facing Charles. Fans overhead wafted the air, keeping the air comfortable.

"Are you alright?" Agent Coulson asked Charles, lightly touching him.

"Oh yes, nothing to worry about," the balding telepath lifted his head to speak. "I'm afraid your entrance upset some of the students - you know how children are about change. I told them everything would be all right."

"We'll have to see if we can … set them, then," Coulson said clumsily, quickly adding: "So you read their minds?"

Hill looked up, closely watching Charles Xavier.

"No, not so much that," he explained. "Whenever someone has been around me for some time – usually a few weeks, then I may be able to sense their emotions – perhaps even at a distance."

Hill frowned, but he went on. "It depends on whether or not there is an emotional attachment between us, so I suppose it can be a lower form of telepathy, but one with neither thoughts nor words."

"And us?" Hill asked.

"You would not be here if Fury did not trust my promise, nor is there the kind of emotional bond I have with my students. I can, however, sense your presence, and strong emotions."

After a moment he added: "Your SHIELD training would alert you of any attempt, and it is easily blocked when you know how.

In the silence that followed, Xavier carefully poured some water and took a sip, allowing the moment to pass while both agents scribbled in their note pads.

-x-

"Hey Rogue, how about you shove them gloves...shove them gloves..." Those words echoed in Rogues head whenever she thought of SHIELD or Nick Fury, even though it was Evan who had said them during their first run-in with Sabretooth a tad over a year ago.

At her thought, hecame down the hall, board tucked under his arm and helmet hanging loosely on his head. "So what's the big deal?" he said. "If we don't like what's happening, we can just ignore it."

Rogue crossed her arms with a distinct frostiness.

"Woah, Ice Girl here!" he said. "Later dudes!"

"Spyke, are you even paying attention?" Kitty said, arms crossed with a frustrated look. "They're part of the government! They can MAKE us not ignore them." She raised one arm at the last, pointing in the general direction of their meeting area in the library.

"Vell, Spyke does have a point," said Kurt. "We've broken no laws, so there's really nothing they can do to us," he bought his hands up to his chest, fingers pointing towards him.

Rogue bent forward, nearly putting her forefinger on Kurt's chin as she jabbed it. "Hey, fuzz-face, you know how Fury had me in that 'copter when we fought Apocalypse? You know what he said to get me in there?" She paused, and then thrust her head back and dramatically spread her hand onto her chest. "He said, and I do quote: 'Hey Rogue, HOW ABOUT YOU SHOVE THEM GLOVES and give me a tiny tap so you know I'm on the level?'. Word, for word, almost exactly what idiot-boy here said to have me to rip moves from Kitty for that school video he did last year."

"We were on school property, guess how he got THAT!?"

She stood back, bending forward only just slightly as she wrapped her arms around her torso. "So if you think I'm going to go around and trust what SHIELD or ANYONE says besides maybe, just maybe the professor and Logan, then you ain't been payin' much attention to my life this whole past year." I don't like being spied on."

Kurt recoiled in shock. "Spying?"

She leaned with her back against the wall, muttering "Mah trust issues are well-earned."

As everyone fell silent, Evan's figure on the skateboard became a tiny dot just outside and in front. He'd left during the shouting.

"I'm sorry, Rogue, I … there must have been a -" He stopped, catching an odd noise in the distance. Staring into space, he closed his eyes with an intense expression. "A helicopter, but ... different", he muttered. Turning to the others, he asked "Did you hear that?"

Rogue stared at him, blankly. "Hear what, Kurt? And why the puzzled look?" she asked.

"Oh, nothing. Nothing, Sorry to bother you."

"Like, are you sure, Kurt? And you've got to stop apologizing all the time," Kitty said. "This day has been so totally weird." She leaned her back against the wall and crossing her arms, shivering.

"Ah, yes." He said, then "No,… well… maybe – I'm sorry, I don't know."

He thought for a moment.

"Excuse me, but I'm going to go and check it out. Bye bye." He waved, about to 'port out when Rogue grabbed his arm. "And where do you think you're going?" she yelled at him, her grip pinching tight..

"Rogue, what are you doing? What are you on about, that hurts!" he asked in alarm.

"Look Kurt, like Kitty said it's been a awfully totally weird day, and if _you_ think something weird is happenin' you 'haint going alone, not right now. We've got all the grownups stuck in a meeting so this place is just totally primed for an ambush. Things like this happen on days like this, so like it or not I'm coming with you."

"All I need is to watch a bit," he said, his jaw jutting out.

"Kurt," Rogue said. "Your training is doubled down on sneaky-peaky, situational awareness, search & rescue and advanced first aid, most of your muscle development is core and your porting makes you burn carbs like a crazy person so it's hard to build muscles. You go splat when you're supposed to bounce, you need someone to get you out of trouble."

"I believe the current terminology for what I'm training as is 'combat multiplier'," he snarked, pinching two fingers together in an 'O'.

"So you'll make a fancy splat," she deadpanned.

Having no response, Kurt stuck out his tongue.

Rogue turned, one hand on the railing as she faced Kitty. "Kitty, go find the others and make sure they're OK, got it?"

Kitty nodded, and with that the two left in a sulfurous cloud.

She barely stopped a sneeze from the odor, waving a hand in front of her face. "Geeze, can't he at least step away or something?" she asked.

*bampf*

They were in Kurt's room.

"So this is it, huh?" Rogue asked. "You sure keep it neat in here."

"Alles ist in Ordnung und Ordnung muss sein," Kurt shot back.

"Well I don't have to ask what THAT means," answered Rogue. She pulled back a curtain without showing herself. "Look," she said.

"So that's what I was hearing," said Kurt he stopped for a moment before the open window. "I know that sound!" he said, astonished. "SHIELD!"

"Don't look at it," said Rogue. The helicopter was still three miles away, but an instinct told her not to stare. "We don't want them to know that we know," she said in explanation. "Anything near us?"

Kurt looked out, seeing Rahne standing by a tall tree in the courtyard. She wore a plaid shirt and jeans over rough brown boots. "Just Rahne," he spoke. "Hmmm…"

An idea formed, as Rogue looked with a slightly puzzled expression.

"Rahne, Hi," he waved shouted. "What are you doing here? I thought your uncle had pulled you out?"

"Helping James with his homework. Hey, why don't you come down here?" she shouted back, both hands cupped to her mouth. "A girl shouldn't have to shout, you know."

"Be right there," he waved. Stepping back into his room, Rogue silently confronted him.

"I think this needs to be, what would you call it again, a "sneak and peak" operation?"

"They wouldn't notice Rahne if she snuck close," he added.

"That's your plan? Well, OK, that works, but I'm still playing 7th cavalry on your ass," Rogue said, as they walked towards the now deserted central stairwell. "I damn well better be close, and I mean." Kurt nodded as they walked down the stairs. At the front entrance, Rogue hung back just outside the door while Kurt stepped forward to talk to Rahne, waving at her.

As he approached, he glanced nervously at the sky. The helicopter was not visible.

"There you are!" Rahne said. "It's polynomials. Jamie's just not catching hide nor hair of them. He's supposed to meet me by the tree but he's late again!"

"Ooh, that will never do," said Kurt, once again glancing skyward.

"Kurt, what ARE you up to?" Rahne asked.

He winked at her, passing along a conspiratorial look. "I need a wolf," he said.

"And why do you need that?" she asked, arms on hips. "Kurt, if this is one of your tricks on Logan, I swear by my mother's grave you will live to –"

"No no no no, not like that!" he answered in a hushed tone, moving his hands about. "Someone's coming, it's a weird helicopter northeast of here, but everyone is in a meeting and I don't want to bother them if it turns out to be nothing, I mean really nothing…" He stopped and lowered his hands to his knees, panting slightly from using up all his oxygen with his words.

He took a deep breath. "Please, just your ears, that's all I need," he said.

Rahne morphed her face, giving herself a slight snout and two prominent ears. "I hear it." She went back to human form.

"Auch! Gut!, Rogue is coming too." He stood up, giving the thumb's up symbol to Rogue.

"So what's the plan, Rahne asked as Rogue joined in.

"Kurt will get us close, and then you'll be able to sneak up and take a look around if they land. I'll be nearby just in case, and Kurt will get us in and out. A quick sneak and peak with maybe 2 or 3 ports each way."

"We're going to need a good look first," said Rahne. "This tree is pretty tall, Kurt, can you scamper up it?"

Kurt surveyed the tree, and stepped towards it, mouthing "Ahhh…" with a tentative look and a slight frown.

"Kurt, wait," said Rogue. "That tree stands out and it'll be easy to see you up there," said Rogue. "Let's buy you some extra cover out back."

"Ja, gut, the backyard would be better, with more trees then we'd have some better cover." He had already begun walking in that direction, and the others followed.


	3. Furry deeds and Fury's words

X-Men Evolution: The unofficial season 5 Visitations Act 3 Furry deeds and Fury's words

(This is a rewrite along with that of chapter 2. Changes here include elements from the second chapter, and some of the dialog has been tightened up.)

Shades of X chapter 2 . Jan 7

Now let's just hope that this ain't any of the bad guys, but when would the X-men ever have such luck? I'm also curious on just what SHIELD

wants from them. Guess I'll have to wait, huh?  
You'll start finding out today, Shades, and over the next few weeks, as was hinted in Chapter 1. Thanks for the reviews :)

Visitations Act 3 Furry deeds and Fury's words

They appeared in the woods behind the mansion. Leaping to a low branch, Kurt scrambled up for a better view.

"You best keep that image inducer on ya, Blue. A um nae gonna be cavorting with no demon, ya know it feart me the quite!" Rahne shouted up, cupping her hands. Rogue scowled, and then started up, following.

"Woah, watch it, Rogue," Kurt hollered down as the tree shook from her ascent. "You're making it dance all about!"

"Sneaky?" he added.

"Fine. I'll stay here," she said, and then crossed her arms and muttered under her breath: "So I'll never be a ballet dancer." Rayne giggled, covering her mouth while Rogue fumed.

He saw the helicopter hovering a couple miles away over a wild area near the river. Rayne climbed a few hesitant feet up as Kurt made his way down in fits and starts, testing the thinner branches with his feet. The tree remained motionless despite their combined clambering.

"It's not moving. It looks like they're preparing to land," he shouted down. Rayne continued climbing, and they met about two thirds of the way up.

"I thought you didn't want to get scratched up?"

"I'm being careful! I got to make these clothes last just a bit now," Rahne said.

She scanned the area. "There!" she said, pointing to a line of trees next to a ball field.

"Ja, perfect! They won't see us with those trees. Good thing no one is playing a game down there right now." He looked down to Rogue, pointing his arm to the area Rayne had pointed out. Holding up one finger, then another, he made a fist and waved his arm in a circular motion.

Recognizing the hand gestures, Rogue nodded and made an OK sign with her right hand raised up.

*bamf*

"I really miss that uniform," she said, dusting the tree litter out of her clothes. "It was hackit ugly like the devil, but you've nae danger to getting banged up in it, and it was free. She emphasized the latter. "He should sell them, they're magic."

Kurt stood back, pinching his right thumb and forefinger in a circle, eyes askew. "Sorry, but my English is a bit … rather not so good."

Rahne laughed, shaking her head. "My turn to say sorry now! I wiz – was", she said with emphasis, "born to Scotland, and living with my uncle haz me reverting back now and again."

After a beat she added with a grin "But honest, Xavier would be pure dead mint if he did sell them".

Kurt grabbed the front of his hair in a fist and made a face. "Owww!"

She giggled, grabbing his arm and pointing to a tall elm. "Take us in low now elf, wolfs don't take to climbing trees!"

"Rogue, first," he said. In moments he had made good on his promise. "Took long enough," she quipped without really meaning it, then set a moment to get her bearings.

"The ball fields, OK…" She looked to her right, pointing with her right finger to an ancient Elm. "By that tree is a steep bank, we can hide in it's shadow. We should be safe from the helicopter seeing us because of the angle," she said.

"You know this how…?" Kurt asked.

"I've read all the topo maps from around Bayville," she said.

"For fun?" he asked, his voice rising.

"Ah got mah reasons," Rogue shot back.

They found themselves at the edge of a pond just below an escarpment of a few feet. Above them, a huge twisted elm towered, a rare survivor of that breed. A metal plaque nearby boasted of its scientific contributions towards Ulmus Americana, or American Elms. Its roots coursed greedily down the sandy embankment towards the pond, which fortunately made for good footing. Kurt scrambled up, while Rayne slipped to wolf form and quietly loped off, seeking cover in a line of overgrown thickets. Rogue stayed hidden under the escarpment, poking her head up to stare with binoculars after q quick check of the sun's angle.

Kurt's hand caught air reaching down, causing him to mutter to himself. Rogue had the binoculars and his own were on his desk along with his birding books. The helicopter was too high up to check for activity. "Wait," he said, and laying belly side down along the thick branch, he clumsily groped and pulled out a small telescope from its hiding place in his belt. It was just six inches long when fully extended.

He stared at it, grinning. "Magic, just as she said."

He scanned the machine as it continued hovering, showing no further signs of activity. Its markings were clear, and he could see three figures in the back, bent down with their arms moving as if working on some equipment. Two of the figures were significantly lower in the cabin. Kurt expressed a grunt of thanks since the helicopters' lack of movement made it easier to see.

"SHIELD", he said, "and two figures, preparing to –" he stopped himself, as the helly hatch opened and a rope was thrown overboard.

In a moment, the two earlier figures rappelled on powered winch lines from the helicopter in form fitting outfits, but their descent made it impossible for him to track with his small device. Returning the small binoculars, he saw through naked eyes a man with something on his back, perhaps a rocket launcher. The woman carried nothing. Once on the ground, they sprinted towards the mansion.

His mouth went dry and his eyes widened, almost stumbling as he teleported to the ground. A movement in some tall grass made him stop, as did Rogue who was now clambering up the tree root to level ground.

It was Rayne. Standing to human form, she took a look at them and asked "Well?" in a nervous voice.

"It's SHIELD," he said. "I couldn't make out who it was, though."

Rayne nodded. "It was a guy with a bow, and a woman wearing weird bracelets. I would kill for her figure," she sighed, picking up a rock to skip on the pond.

"Let's beat them back to the mansion!" he said. Grabbing both their arms, the three of them vanished in a purple cloud, Rayne's rock tumbling away.

The library:

Xavier said. "Now then, introductions. Everyone, may I present agent Phillip Coulson and agent Maria Hill of SHIELD. They are here to tell us about SHIELD's new involvement with the Institute. Phillip, Maria, you have already met Ororo Monroe. Logan, whom you may know as Wolverine will be joining us in a few moments, and then Hank McCoy. These are our instructors," he said, gesturing. "And finally," he said warmly, facing right: "Jean and Scott, two of our senior students. You may begin."

Coulson gave a low cough, clearing his throat. "Thank you, professor. You may call me Phil, by the way."

He stood up, spreading his hands on the desk after placing a folder in front of him. "Alright," he said, "we have a lot to get through today. I'm going to lay it out straight: this is a new territory, and a lot of people are scared. We're here to reassure the public that things are going to be OK here at the Institute, and that Xavier's students are –"

"under control," Hill broke in.

"- not a threat," Coulson rephrased. "but yes, that is the subtext. Now, SHIELD knows you're on the side of the angels –"

Hill stepped in: "If we had doubts, you would be facing heavy ordinance and the Avengers."

"Oh yes, something else," Phil crowded in as he stood up. Today I'm the good cop. My associate Maria is playing the bad cop - just saying so, to keep everything honest." He adjusted his tie as he sat down again.

Hill continued. "Keep in mind it will always be your choice who you will be speaking to, the good cop or the bad cop. I'm sorry, but it has to be said."

"Mister Coulson," Jean asked. "If you know we're not a threat, then why is our being under control even a subtext? How are mutants ever going to be accepted if you're not going to be totally honest about us?"

"I'm sorry, Jean," Coulson said, looking directly at her and Scott. "but people are still wound up, they don't have the patience for an answer they have to think about."

Xavier followed, saying "All many of them care for right now is a binary answer, yes or no, good or bad, fight or flight. We will give them that, to start with," emphasizing the final three words.

"Pardon me for being late to this little 'soiree', a gruff voice announced, and Logan strode through the door to his chair opposite the long table from Charles. He was wearing a gray cotton sweatshirt reading "The Carter Sisters" at the top, and "WRNL Radio, Richmond, Virginia" a little lower down. The antique shirt was complimented with a scruffy pair of jeans and a big buckle belt. With a slight scraping of his chair, he put his feet up on the table and his hands on his chest – his only concession being the absence of a habitual cigarette, for it was normally his day off. Charles looked up to him with a questioning look, earning a quick nod and thumbs-up.

Coulson spoke again: "Ah, thank you, Logan. So now that we are involved, we need to hit on that, and hit on it again and again until they're ready for more and better answers. And on another point, we won't be sweeping collateral damage - or some bit of weirdness catching fire on the media - under the rug. No more swamp gas excuses, that dog won't hunt anymore. Items like the damage to the Bayville mall when the students and the brotherhood fought -"

"But that was Mystique!" Scott half-shouted. "If she hadn't captured and impersonated the professor none of this would ever have happened."

"Ask yourself, Scott," Agent Hill cut in. "Ask yourself if the professor would ever expect you to trespass and commit damage to property, or to get involved in a gang war?"

Scott blanched. "Gang war?" After a second "But it wasn't that way!"

Silence.

Agent Hill, then Logan, and finally Ororo nodded. The professor averted his eyes.

"Scott?" asked the professor. All eyes turned to the teen.

"It was Mystique who told us to go there, when she was pretending to be the Professor," the teen said, "but I, I was the one who went along with it."

"That is correct, but we have talked about it," said Xavier, his hands steepled in front of him. "You were unprepared. I should have warned you about how manipulative Mystique could be. We should also be thankful that no one was hurt despite all the damage you and the brotherhood caused."

Hill spoke up. "The mall was closed for months, and many people lost their jobs and businesses because of your little war. She played you, Scott, playing on your competitive drive and your feelings towards the Brotherhood like a puppet. That is how she works." She said it with no malice, only as a fact. It sounded even more cruel, that way.

Scott reacted sharply, drawing a shallow breath and withdrawing into himself as Jean placed her right hand on his shoulder. Xavier glared at Hill, his hands clenched, while Logan looked positively murderous.

("Let them speak, Logan. We need more information") Charles said telepathically. Sensing the feral mutant's anger, he formed a telepathic link with those present.

Coulson coughed, bringing his hands on the table as he spoke directly to Scott and Jean.

"So this means there will, there will have to be protocols … now that SHIELD is involved. Xavier trained you to control your powers, to form you into a tight team: we applaud that. We are here to teach the psychology, how to understand and read the story behind the story so you know why people do what they do. The mind games they inflict, the politics, and how to counter them. How to deescalate. How to navigate the legal and media challenges you will all face, even when you know you have done the right thing. But the people also need a reassurance that the "mutant situation" – at that he gave air quotes – "in Bayville is under control, and we are here to help provide that. The president asked us to."

Now Hill spoke up: "But he also asked us to keep you safe. Safe from others, safe from yourselves."

Coulson again: "So that you will be able to save the world. Again."

We, and I mean SHIELD, and by that I really mean Fury have convinced the politicians to leave you alone for now and for us to go in with a light touch. We need a presence here, and we need to be in the loop. Fury believes in you, he believes in your mission and he wants it to continue. Frankly, he's sticking his neck out for you and it would be nice to have you with him on this."

Hill jumped in. "The next director may not be so kindly disposed to you, so your best interest is to prove Fury right."

("Yes, I see where this is going,") Hank spoke in the telepathic link. ("Ancient sovereigns have done much the same thing to ensure loyalty. I believe SHIELD to be our friends, but they know the right points to hit to get their way.")

Logan: ("They know the playbook, Hank")

("Indeed they do,") sent Xavier. ("But like all police forces, they are an instrument of the state. They follow orders, even orders they disagree with.")

A thought came to him. ("Jean – they know I'm a telepath but they still only think of you as a telekinetic. Let's keep some cards off the table for now and make your telepathy a secret, shall we?")

("Yes, professor,") sent Jean.

("Oh, and by the way…") Xavier went on, explaining Fury's warning of an impending security check.


	4. The Edge of the Knife

X-Men Evolution: The unofficial season 5 Visitations Act 4 The edge of the knife

Guys – this is my first story. If you could leave a review, positive, constructive, whatever – it would be greatly appreciative. I am especially looking for what works, what doesn't, what's close but needs … something, and what is missing or overdone. Thank you.

Visitations Act 4 The edge of the knife

"What form would these … protocols … take on?" Hank asked.

Coulson straightened his tie nervously. "You will each be assigned a case officer – that would be me - and every two weeks a qualified SHIELD psychologist will have a half hour discussion with you. I will be attending. This will last for a minimum of 3 months, more likely 6. To the children, he or she will be just another tutor."

Hill announced "We will be notified of your movements, and a selected group of SHIELD agents will have the right to perform inspections of your person and property with your consent. If consent is withheld there will be an immediate hearing at SHIELD headquarters."

"You will be required to sign a contract, and … " Coulson's voice trailed off in response to a sudden movement.

Ororo stood up. "WE ARE NOT PAROLEES!" she shouted. "We have only done what is required to protect ourselves and the general public FROM HARM!" She banged the table as Logan also stood up, seething with resentment.

"Every one, please!" Charles shouted, but his voice was lost in shouting as now Scott, Jean, and Logan got involved.

"Alright I've had enough," Logan said. "What's it going to be? You're really starting to get me worked up, both of you! Is it one step over the line and it's all over or what?"

He stood up and stared at Coulson, fists up but held back.

Coulson said weakly from a seated position "It's not a legal parole, it's a political parole…"

"Hill, Coulson, explain yourselves, please!" Charles demanded.

Hill stood up and looked at Logan. "We honestly don't know, it's not our call to make." She almost sounded apologetic.

Coulson turned and added "Charles, do you know what the chairman of the House Select Committee on National Security asked my boss two days ago? He asked why we couldn't just deport all the mutants. It took Fury ten minutes to make him understand that you can not deport American citizens. This is not some attention seeking congresswoman from Stearns county, he's a respected member of the leadership."

Hill spoke again to Logan. "We know you've fought the good fight, but you're a political football now."

"The president," Coulson said, "did the right thing when he released the X-Men from all responsibility for what happened with the Sentinel. He did the courageous thing, and politically it weakened him. The other party is heeding its more populist grassroots and they are afraid of you, that you are un-American. Outside interests are now heavily funding candidates like Robert Kelly because they smell money, lots of money in dealing with the 'mutant menace'," he said with scare quotes.

Hill: "Two days ago Trask industries got a $400 million appropriation. He's going to convert off-shore oil rigs and the USS Ranger into detention facilities for high-profile mutant criminals."

Phil now said "It's a plague of locusts and it's heading your way. All we can do is hunker down and help our friends as best we are allowed to. Everything you do is now under a microscope. That means we at SHIELD are also under that exact same microscope, since we are now answerable for you."

Hill again: "This does not put us into a good position, and as for your question, Logan, Xavier has some cred, so it's not a knife's edge when it is only a small incident. We could not let ourselves get involved if that were the case."

Coulson: "But the margin is thin."

He changed tempo, trying to sound upbeat. "You'll like me, Charles, I'll do all the paperwork, leaving you free to run the Institute. I make a mean Tex-Mex chili, so I'll be doing my share of the cooking as well. And despite everything else, my primary role here, besides surviving the winds of change, is to build a positive relationship with everyone present. We are with you for the long term."

"I'm sorry, Charles, everyone, but that's the way it is, for now," Coulson suddenly switched gears once again, an edge of steel in his voice. "There are some politicians, powerful politicians who WANT you to fail so that they will have an excuse. It's a setup, that's what this is all about. We don't like it any more than you do, but we have to play their game until we can turn it around, and make them see reason.

"Years, if ever," Hank said.

"Perhaps, Hank," said Charles. "But we … and SHIELD … are resourceful."

"Which means there's a price. So just whose side are you on then, Coulson, if everything goes boom and we're not responsible for any of it?" Logan nearly growled the words as he sat down again.

"It's my job is to see that the chips stay up, Logan," Coulson said, coughing for emphasis. "But it would be nice to have you on board with this plan."

"Let us take a few minutes so we can absorb all of this," Charles said, steepling his hands in front of him. "Fifteen minutes?"

oOo

As the others dispersed, Charles motioned to Hill, and the two of them went into the adjacent conservatory. The sky had darkened, but not so much where lights were required.

"Was it necessary to be quite so hard on the boy, Agent Hill?"

"Yes, it was," she replied.

"But I have already talked with him about this. Mystique lied to him –"

"And took advantage of his youth, his trust in you, and of his competitive nature, yes I know, Charles. He is also practically an adult. The courts would treat him as such!"

She went on:

"Breaking and entering."

"Trespass."

"Damage to property."

"In excess of $1500, a class D felony. With the use of his powers, they could go class B, which is 25 years. The courts would consider them 'a weapon'".

"Conspiracy. And the prosecutor could go after all of your -"

Xavier waved his hands: "You have made your point."

He stared for a few moments. "But he is such a responsible boy."

Hill spoke levelly and clearly: "And there lies the other reason."

"Explain, please." Xavier commanded.

"He is responsible, Charles. So responsible he will take what I said personally, and grind it into himself until it becomes a part of his character. It's mostly there already, just some tweaks, but now it will be instinctual. He is also a leader, and will drill that into everyone on his team, make them appreciate the true consequences of every action, of every order. He is obsessive that way."

Xavier thought for a moment, absorbing the deeper meaning.

"So the excuse 'I was only following orders…'"

"Exactly."

"I see," he said, cupping his hands in his lap.

After a moment, he turned to leave, but bought his head backwards to speak. "I know a thing or two about how the mind works, Agent Maria," he said without a trace of irony. "It would have been better to have this awareness grow within himself over the next couple of years as I had planned, instead of forcing it upon him. It will never become a wholly organic part of his character. There will now always be a shadow of bitterness and resentment, and of shame, which is not healthy for him."

"We don't have time for that," she replied. "He won't have time for two years of peaceful reflection."

"You know something?" he asked, his head casting up.

"I can neither avow nor disavow."

"So he is going to be a soldier" Xavier spoke quietly with disgust as he left the room.

"He will choose to be a soldier," Agent Hill whispered after his disappearance.


	5. A true passion for minutia

X-Men Evolution: The unofficial season 5 Visitations Act 5 A true passion for minutia

Visitations Act 5 A true passion for minutia

"Mister McCoy, I'm getting a strong sense of urgency from Agents Hill and Coulson," Jean asked, pouring hot filtered water to just cover the coffee grounds.

In an attempt to calm things down via the ritual of hot liquids, the two had been sent by Xavier to prepare a tea and coffee service.

"Urgency, huh?" McCoy asked, bringing the palm of his hand under his chin in thought. "How very interesting."

"I would have thought after two months –" Jean half-spoke, then suddenly "Mister McCoy?"

The furry professor was still standing, hand under chin.

"I'm thinking."

"Very well," she said, reaching for the kettle. "I'll just start the tea then. The coffee is still – ugh, kettle needs rinsing." Her tongue was out briefly in disgust.

"Never mind, Jean, I got it now." He grabbed the kettle and rinsed it himself, turning his back. "Oh, and it's politics." He added.

"Excuse me, professor?"

"You know, Jean, that mutants are an especially hot topic right now, what with the elections coming up", Hank said.

"Oh yes, I know, it's so very hard to ignore right now. I've been having to keep my barriers up all the time lately," she said.

"It's also driving the balance of power in Congress, Jean. The 'mutant crisis' is amplifying polling results in key districts – swing districts particularly, and especially for the president's opposition. They're using this to try and take – or to keep – control of the House and Senate. They're good people, but the partisanship is so deeply engrained by now, each side thinks the only way to solve any problem requires their party to be in control. House, Senate, the White House, lock, stock, and barrel."

"So that explains Coulson's football remark," said Jean. She glanced at a timer she'd already set and stood to press the coffee.

"Yes, but it's more than that," Hank answered. "The opposition doesn't want to settle the mutant issue, not until they are in power. So long as there is a crisis they stand a much better chance of winning the election. No crisis, no vote, and worse of all it's a win for the president."

Jean shook her head, sighing. "It never gets any better, does it, Mister McCoy."

"No Jean, I'm afraid it is a part of the world we live in, and always has been. I'm surprised you're taking this so well, though; I thought you'd be upset"

"Sorry, Mister McCoy. The Grays have been a part of or close to politics for generations. Comes with the family." she said.

"So SHIELD is here now, because they have a window to do something?" Jean asked.

"They must," Hank answered. "I don't know why or how, but there must be some kind of alignment in the leadership; that only happens when they're all scared. That, or it's a stealth bill, it's probably both."

"No, we're doing an English service Hank, Tea bags with milk on the side." She had just stopped him from putting raw tea into the kettle.

"Oh wait, yes, I think I have it. They must be using that Law Enforcement garbage bill to sneak it in. There is a section adjudicating standards for recruitment, and with a bit of smudging no one is going to notice that mutants have not been excluded. It's following an abortion bill and just before a continuing budget resolution; so no one has time to look at it closely."

"You sure are the political one," Jean said. "Just like mon and dad. Do you always follow politics this closely?"

"I am – was – a teacher on tenure track, Jean. It comes with the job," he said, winiking. "Anyways, If the X-Men are with SHIELD now, we're the good guys. Solves the problem – well, for us anyways" said Hank.

"I don't think Mister Logan is going to be so happy about being part of SHEILD," she said. Between them, the two had assembled the tea and coffee service and were preparing to leave the kitchen.

"I'm sure Professor Xavier has already had that conversation, Jean. He's always been a step or two ahead of me on reading the politics."

oOo

Hank Jean, and everyone else had returned by now. They, along with agent Hill, took a cup. Hill held the cup to her face, smiling with the aroma.

Coulson continued. "OK, next on the agenda is why us? Oh, I'm sorry, but I meant to hand these out." He opened his folder, and pulled out several sheets of paper and passed them around. "We'll have to share, Maria, and you too, Jean and Scott – I'm sorry, but your inclusion was made at the last moment so there aren't enough copies for everyone."

"OK, next. SHIELD instructors," he said, looking down at his shared copy of the agenda.

("Yes, Kurt, what is it? – and Rahne? Why are you here?") Charles sent to the two highly agitated teens. Kurt was in even more of a state than he had been earlier –he was positively radiating that particular German disease, angst. Perhaps it was time to talk with him about anxiety drugs…

("Professor! There are people coming, they came out of a helicopter, military style, and they're running up to the mansion!") thought Kurt, continuing. ("They are SHIELD. Rahne says one is a man with a bow and sunglasses, and the other is a woman with guns and weird bracelets.")

("And she's beautiful") thought Rahne.

("Oh, I see. Yes, thank you, Kurt, Rahne. That was very helpful. I know them, so there is no need to worry. I was warned earlier there would be a test of our security, but I was not filled in on the details. We will handle it on our end, and thanks again, you two.")

Coulson coughed. "Headache, Charles?" he asked politely.

"I'll explain in a few minutes," Xavier told him. "Please, go on."

"Mister Coulson," Jean asked. "Isn't the next part on the agenda 'Reasons for SHIELD involvement?"

"Oh wait," Coulson said, "yes, you're very right, I got a bit ahead of myself there, thank you," he smiled. "I'll just gloss over that part in a couple of minutes, as it's pretty obvious, but since the education component is on top of my mind at the moment and it will balance out the intensity of the previous discussion, I might as well plough through."

"We have reviewed your offerings at the Institute, and while they're quite impressive, there is an area that SHIELD is uniquely qualified to fill. I personally will be teaching ethics," – at this Xavier's right eyebrow quirked up – "constitutional law, criminal justice, personal and organizational criminal and civil liability, and my favorite, administrative procedures." Several puzzled looks prompted him to add: "Yes, you will likely be dealing with the courts and police and civil administration at some point in your lives, so you might as well understand how to work the system. It can bite you hard if you don't."

The puzzled looks turned to nods of agreement.

"We will also have trained professionals come by to teach police science and to instruct you on investigative procedures, the powers of arrest, firearms instruction,"

Logan broke in. "I can handle that."

"Are you a state certified instructor?" Logan shook his head.

"Do not ask for whom the law tolls," Coulson stood up, making a mock bow. "It tolls for thee, Logan. And everyone else as well. You need to cover your backs, legally. I'm sorry, but no man is an island when it comes to these kinds of things and you will just have to pass a stiffer muster."

"That's pretty advanced stuff," Scott said as Logan quietly seethed.

"Yes," Coulson replied. "So it will only be offered to senior students, those within a year of graduating. SHIELD will have no direct involvement with the younger students, their routine will not change."

"There is quite a bit more and some of it still has to be worked out, so that's enough for now," he summarized. "Now, on to reasons for SHIELD involvement."

"You know we have a law enforcement and national security focus, but with all the knobs turned up to 11. Sometimes 12," he corrected himself. "Our involvement with the Avengers gives us experience with, well, individuals with enhanced abilities."

"Two … oh wait," he said, looking at the blank bullet point on his briefing. "I'm sorry, that part is restricted. Just some old history."

"It's alright, Cheese, they already know I worked for SHIELD," Logan broke in.

Hill raised her eyebrows. "Cheese?" she mouthed, silently. She made a motion of checking her ear piece to cover.

"Thanks for respecting it, anyways," Logan said.

"Third, of course, we all did good work, all of us, taking on Apocalypse."

"I didn't see you there, agent Coulson", Hank said.

Coulson answered: "I was coordinating. That's my job. Also, four, we know more about you than anyone else in the government, and that makes us the go to guys for the president, the congress, and for Homeland Security."

"And you know this how?" Charles asked.

"We're a spy agency, Charles, work it out," Coulson said, smugly. "And no, you haven't caught us. We're good."

("Don't respond, and act like nothing is about to happen") sent Xavier to all.

At that, two ceiling tiles burst open on opposite ends of the library, followed quickly by Clint "Hawkeye" Barton and Natasha "Black Widow" Romanoff. Natasha stayed in a crouching position, eyeing everyone carefully, while Hawkeye stood and waved his right hand.

"Um … Hi?" he said with a smile.

The room was still. Everyone from the institute had their eyes turned away from the commotion, or else they were bowing their heads in quiet discussion.

Hank poured a glass from a carafe, casually. "Orange Juice?" he asked, offering it to Hawkeye.


	6. We're good

Visitations Act 6 We're good

Coulson sat for a moment before breaking out in a wide grin. "You knew!" he shouted, banging the table in laughter. Xavier evinced a wry smile and Scott & Jean laughed politely. "You knew about the security check!"

Logan let out a low, pointed snigger which went on for a while.

"We had an expectation that something would be up," Xavier nodded, "but there were no specifics. "

Agent Hill scowled. "We will need to do another surprise check since this one was blown."

"Actually, Agent Hill, I had done nothing based on that knowledge, it was two of our students who saw your helicopter. They scouted it out and let me know," said Xavier. "So this really has been a valid security test. I do admit, however, there was some luck involved."

"Your 'headache'", Coleman said. Xavier nodded.

"We're also good," Charles Xavier smiled quietly, his hands clasped on the table.

After a pause, Clint sheepishly reached out for the glass Hank held out to him. Taking a large sip, he looked down, when he gave out a low sounded out "OK".

Natasha stood. "Clint is quiet," she said with bland sarcasm. "This is a rarity."

Clint broke his silence. Holding out a round plastic disk connected by a series of wires in his other hand, he said: "I found some garbage in your vent space, you may want to clean it out. This may be the best sensor on the civilian market, but we really need to get you onto some of the more serious SHIELD tech."

"I would prefer –" Xavier started, but he was quickly cut off by Hill.

"That technology is classified," she said flatly.

"Actually with SHIELD involvement we could get it for you now," Coulson said, "but the problem is it's rather heavy on the monitoring. There are redundant systems that record and report back to SHIELD HQ so we would actually be the ones in control, and can override your local control. That would be a serious privacy breach."

"Yes, quite right," Xavier said. "We will obviously need a different solution."

"I've already spoken with Tony Stark. He'll give you everything you need," Coulson said. "He doesn't like us nosing about in his systems either. Not at all."

"It's very generous for you to offer that, Cheese," Logan said, but then asked with an edge in his voice. "Why?"

"Easy answer: the long game, trust," Coulson said, sweeping his arms.

"Harder answer," Hill said: "We answer to political authorities. If it isn't our tech, it makes it harder for those authorities to cheat. They'll need a judge to issue a warrant. They can't browbeat some lower level ops tech for the information, they'll need to go to courts, and then to Fury."

"There's this thing called the constitution; we take it seriously."

"Of course, if we had to," Coulson went along, "well, you know. But we could go back and forth on that forever. At least it goes higher up on the food chain this way."

"Listen," he said. "There is a lot of crazy going on in Washington right now. Average citizens are standing in line to surrender their freedoms, the constitution and our basic freedoms are up for grabs. We are going to ride this out, with our friends, if possible. We need the X-Men, we need you as a long-term investment, one we can't afford to mess up. And as I've said before, Fury is covering for you, and a hell of a lot more than you can even imagine. So while we may not be on the same team, we're on the same side more often than not, and it would be nice if we were allies. We need you."

"To save the world. Again," Hill said flatly.

Logan stood up. "Those are pretty words and I'm sure you mean them, but I've worked for the guy and he's a two'fer or three'fer kind of person, he always has something riding along under that. So what's the other reason?" he asked.

Hill answered: "Every time the pendulum swings to the security state side, we get ourselves into a mess of trouble when we're ordered to do things that blow up in our face. Just ask anyone who's ever worked for the CIA. It's all about our reputation and everything that falls from that: Our funding. Our influence. What we are allowed to do, and not do. Briefly, it affects our control over our entire operation."

Xavier sat back in his chair, lacing his fingers together in front of him. "This is quite generous – revealing even, and it makes a kind of sense," he said. "Still, we need to be watchful, and the students we take in, many of them will have … issues."

Coulson said "We'll take that one step at a time. We'll try to be sensitive, but we – I mean SHIELD, also have responsibilities. That's why I'm here, to make the call and to defuse anything that gets us both in a tough spot."

"By the way," he said, standing and gesturing to Natasha and Clint, who had joined each other at one side of the room while Coulson was speaking.

"Meet your new instructors."

"What will they be teaching?" Ororo asked.

"They will be part-time instructors, starting at the Bayville police training center. We hope to have both you and the Bayville police in attendance. It will give everyone a chance to get acquainted, and in a structured setting. The curriculum will focus on conditioning, agility, and observation."

"Not at the Institute?" Xavier asked.

"No," Coulson said. "Fury thought it would send mixed signals, as Clint and Natasha are two of our best spies." At this Clint raised his hand in a thumbs up gesture, smiling.

"Noted and appreciated," Xavier said.

"You said you had another item?" asked Xavier.

Coulson nodded at him, and then said "go ahead".

"Scott, Jean," Xavier said. "I know you have been having some trouble getting accepted into your chosen colleges, what with offers either being withdrawn or placed on administrative hold. Something about insurance: requirements by the school's insurers for special underwriting, needing to expand the reinsurance pool –"

Hank stepped in "which can't happen until the government bodies responsible issue new regulations, both at the state and federal levels. It's a mess."

"We understand," Jean said, "but what about us?"

"What about you," Coulson asked rhetorically. "Well fortunately, under SHIELD's original charter we have a very broad scope when it comes to education. We can offer both you and Scott a full scholarship to SHIELD academy, if you should choose it, and to every other graduating student maintaining a 3.2 average."

Scott's eyes lit up. Jean, however, looked hesitant.

"This is very good news," Xavier said. "I'm sure once you finish there, the academic situation should be cleared up by then and you can get your graduate degrees at any one of the colleges you had originally applied for."

"I'm not so sure I want to be a part of SHIELD," Jean said. "My heart is set on genetic research, not being a super soldier or a spy."

"Jean," Coulson said. "We also have a large medical research department, and an excellent two year preparatory program with connections to John Hopkins, Walter Reed, and other leading medical schools. We can get you into those programs, and you won't need to work for SHIELD immediately upon graduation."

"In fact we prefer you wait until a higher point in your career." He added. "We have no doubt, based on your current high school record, that whatever field you get into that you will do outstanding work, and that our investment in you will come back to us in spades."

"Then I accept," Jean said with a smile.

"I accept too," Scott said. "I want to serve my country."

"That's a good attitude, Scott," said Coulson. "I'm sure you will go far."

"Wait a minute," said Ororo. "Is there time to think about this agreement?" Asked Ororo. "I mean, this quite a lot to consider."

Xavier jumped in to answer her question. "I'm sorry, but I'm afraid time is of the essence here, the politics are complicated which makes this arrangement quite – volatile. Just to get to this stage required a magician's trick." He said.

"We were only JUST able to get this past the House and Senate leadership. You need to sign on today – tomorrow at the latest – before the deal collapses. Once someone outside the leadership figures this out, it's over."

"What do you mean, collapses?" Scott asked.

Xavier stepped in to answer. "Scott, you know what a huge issue mutants are, especially with the elections imminent. There is a strong current of political partisanship, but the leadership on both sides is even more scared of losing control over the situation and have joined together to pass a stealth bill to neatly take some of the mutants off the table, politically speaking. Especially law-abiding mutants like you."

"Nate Silver estimates that up to eight house and senate seats are in play just on the mutant issue alone." Coulson stated." They would all break in favor of the president's party's opposition."

"No politician is going to give up that kind of an advantage," Xavier said. "Not unless they're scared. The combined leadership and a majority of the judiciary committee are playing ball at the moment, but a leak is inevitable."

"The opposition leadership will have to withdraw their support of the measure, scuttling it, or else face a stiff primary challenge," said Hank. "Their political base considers any weakening or compromise a treasonous offence, thanks to the death spiral in social media requiring new entrants to be even more extreme and uncompromising in order to gain an audience."

"Is that bill, by the way, the one allowing state and national law enforcement academies to expand their recruitment pool, and adjudicate additional standards for recruitment?" asked Hank.

"Got it in one, Mr. McCoy, my hat is off to you in interpreting that correctly." Said Coulson.

"There is nothing as ruthlessly political as the fight for tenure." smiled Hank. "The positioning is perfect, even timed to just before the August recess so everyone is thinking about local fundraisers and putting their faces in front of constituents. Charles and I have been monitoring the political situation," he also admitted.

"It could still fall apart," said Hill.

"Well one of you geniuses explain this for me," said Wolverine. "It doesn't seem to change a thing."

Coulson said: "In a nutshell it allows SHIELD to recruit mutants, because the law does not specifically say anything about mutants. It's an administrative bill that no one's looking that closely at, and the ones who would are focused on other matters at the moment. Besides, it's a law and order bill. Excellent cover."

"The president's opposition did manage to add an amendment allowing the same privilege to private security agencies." Said Xavier, "but that is something we will have to deal with on another day".

"If the X-Men are affiliated with SHIELD, we're the good guys, as well as anyone else SHIELD can recruit," said Hank.

"Logan, does that answer your question?" Charles asked.

Logan nodded.

"So Agent Coulson," asked Jean, "what scares the leadership even more than mutants?"

Logan grunted his agreement to the question.

"Magneto," Coulson answered.

"Or the witches brew of mutants ready to replace him as standard bearer for the mutant cause," add Hill. "All bets are off if they are able to gather a serious following."


	7. Lola's Secrets

Transmetaljohn: No, Captain America is still in Cyrogenic stasis. The rest of the Avengers are still operational, however, with Captain America's role filled by a rotating roster of heroes. Thanks for the review, and yes, I am trying to keep this as much of a logical extension as possible.

Visitations Act 7: Lola's secrets

Coulson and Hill were driving back to SHIELD headquarters after leaving Clint and Natasha to follow-up on their security analysis and on their new roles.

"Should we stop at the Brotherhood house since it's close?" Coulson asked.

"No, not without backup," Hill answered. "Stay with the script – they're too unpredictable."

"Agreed," said Coulson. "Not with two of Magneto's – " he almost said "brats", but thought better of it. "offspring in residence," he finished.

Hill looked at Coulson questioningly, having caught the change in direction.

"I'm not going to underestimate them," he said, "That starts with my choice of words."

Hill nodded. "So what about Xavier? What's your take?"

"Xavier or the visit?"

"Yes, to both," she responded.

"I think it went well," he said. "But I was expecting Wolverine to storm out."

"Yes, that was surprising. She paused, and then added "I wonder why?"

"I gather Xavier has been working with him, trying to work through the anger and general attitude. Being a telepath, well…" his voice trailed off.

"That and the students are an anchor for him," he concluded after a few moments.

"You may be right, but he's still dangerous. He shouldn't be around them," said Hill.

Coulson was quiet for a minute. The car rounded a sharp, wooded curve before crossing a set of railroad tracks.

"I don't suppose that anyone who came out of the project is entirely stable." He pursed his lips in thought.

"But he worked for SHIELD," she said, leaving the question unstated.

"Fury put him in situations where if he lost it he'd only hurt himself or the bad guys. When he realized he was too useful to SHIELD damaged, he left."

"It explains the grudge," she said.

"To be honest, there wasn't much they could do," said Coulson. "But Furry strung him along with false hopes. You know the SHIELD mentality as well as I do – we're SHIELD, whatever it is, we can do it."

"But we couldn't."

They were taking back roads so they could talk, with the side effect of some truly incredible scenery as they passed along the river gorge. Phil kept a moderate and measured pace while driving.

"He's not going to live under the protocols," Hill said flatly. "He's going to leave eventually, sooner rather than later if I can call it. It'll make him vulnerable, easier for us to sanction if necessary."

"That was the whole point of shoving the protocols down Xavier's throat, to isolate and sanction Wolverine". She said, drumming her fingers on the arm rest. She looked at him: "He'll be greater threat to anyone who goes after him now, he's more focused and under control."

Coulson shot back: "We shouldn't have to do this."

"Agreed." She sighed. "It's not our call, or Fury's" Hill said. "The call hasn't even been made yet."

"They want an opportunity," Coulson grimaced. "Technically it would be an arrest, but everyone knows it's not going to go that way. He's their main muscle, take him out and it's easier to control Xavier. A telepath in anyone's stable is going to be very useful, he can't be ignored."

"Xavier would never agree, nor would Fury." Hill said.

"They're fixated on it," Coulson added. "Not so much on him, but they need a trainer if they find the right candidate. Someone broken, someone who needs his help but can be lured away afterwards. Xavier would do it out of a sense of compassion and obligation."

"And then the candidate would be set for life, but with a head full of nightmares inside of six months," Hill added, frowning.

The interstate was getting closer. Coulson pulled into a gas station to fuel up, and Hill wandered into the store. When she returned Coulson was done, and she spoke as they were pulling out.

"There are rumors Trask will be the one to do it."

"Do what?" Coulson asked.

"Take down Wolverine," Hill replied.

There was a beat, and then Coulson said with a touch of disgust "So much for due process and habeas corpus,"

Hill said nothing. They drove in silence for two minutes.

"You asked about Xavier," Coulson said, with a slightly rising inflection.

"Yes, I did," Hill said. "What about him?"

"He's a player," Coulson said. "He'll stay in the game no matter what and make himself a presence no one can ignore. Personally think that's good. Better him than Magneto or some of the other powered clowns we've dealt with."

"SHIELD should be running everything," Hill said, adding "Directly, not by proxy."

"But that's the thing," Coulson said. "Something new comes up, and they self-organize, create their own networks before any one pays attention. We're looking at generations before they go mainstream. Until then, the playbook comes straight out of the Medieval Europe. Ally with those you trust, co-opt the idiots, bully the lazy, and set the worst against each other. Divide and rule"

"You're a cynic," she said, smiling.

"I study history," he shot back, and then after a pause he said "Same difference."

"So where does that put the Brotherhood?" she asked. "We can't trust and they're more annoyance than anything useful."

"One push and they could go any direction," Coulson said. "There's a line waiting to push them. If we can split them off from Magneto's kids it'll be easy. Offer them a steady paycheck and a bit of power and they're ours."

"You really think it will work?" Hill asked. "The plan was for them to hunt mutants."

"Why not?" Coulson shot back. "It's worked in the South and for the mine owners for generations. Besides, it's only the bad ones they will be chasing after, untrustworthy freelancers and bullies Magneto would never stand up for. The man has standards, even for his enforcers."

"God help us if they ever read Howard Zim," Hill commented.

They were silent for a minute before approaching the on ramp.

"Still, he is one of the good guys," he concluded, "Xavier, I mean."

"Don Quixote on his horse," she said, rolling her eyes.

"Him or me?"

Hill remained silent.


	8. Message in a Poetic Meter

X-Men Evolution: The unofficial season 5 Visitations Act 8: Message in a poetic meter

(Partial rewrite: new material near the beginning to reflect changes in chapters 2 & 3)

Xavier and the rest of the staff were still in the library, spreading out to couches and comfortable chairs. Logan, with Charles' blessing, had sent Scott and Jean to shepherd Natasha and Clint on a mansion tour in a transparent effort to buy time for private discussions, but the two SHIELD agents followed out of politeness.

Or rather, Clint had, until he saw the blithely snarky poster showing the two agents being welcomed to the institute by a brass band and dancing girls which hung just outside of the library door. In the few moments between their surprise entrance and the start of their tour, Kurt and Kitty had made themselves industrious. Muffled indignation came from outside, with Clint's shouted words alleging the supposedly "secret" nature of their visit being the loudest.

("It is doubtful they left any listening devices considering their stated objectives, but I will maintain the mind link for now. Best to be careful,") Charles said telepathically.

("Scott, could you round up the senior students and have them report here in fifteen minutes? Tell them there is nothing to worry about, in your own words, please. That at least is the case for the students. And Jean, please bring Clint and Natasha as well as the younger students at that time as well. We will be having a private staff conference so I will be dropping the two of you from the link.")

("Sure thing, Professor"), ("Yes, Professor") the two replied to Charles.

("OK, let's get started. Logan, did your scouting pick up on anything before you joined us?")

Logan sat back. ("Just a SHIELD helicopter with Nat and Cliff – no backups, and nobody else sneaking around, using it as a diversion.")

Xavier nodded.

("Oh, and some of the kids caught wind of it and scouted it out. They did a good job of it, SHIELD never knew they were there.")

Xavier nodded again. "Yes, Nightcrawler contacted me. They are nearly good enough to stand on their own now, without backup.")

("Well, maybe,") Logan sent. "I wouldn't want them performing solo, but as a team, yeah, I guess so. Rogue was running the show, so we'll have to get the after action report from her later. Rahne was there too, so we need to her to fill in the details on that as well.")

("Yes, we will," said Xavier. "But for now, first impressions: Logan, are you OK with what is happening here?")

("Not really, Charles. It ain't my style to have people watching me and getting into my things, but I need to know which way to jump before making any plans. I could walk into something I don't like, or worse, cause trouble for everyone here. I'm staying for the moment, but … no promises.")

("Understood, Logan. This will be a difficult transition for all of us,") sent Charles.

("But it could also be exactly what they are intending,") Hank communicated, ("for you to rabbit. Of all of us, you are the one most able to stand up to whatever they or anyone else could throw our way.")

("A setup?") sent Orono, her face grim.

("Perhaps,") sent Charles. ("Our exit strategy would have to be more one of evasion rather than confrontation. Still, it does not seem to be that bad for the children.")

("We are preparing them to live in the world, not in the walled garden of the Institute,") Ororo sent. ("They must come first.")

("Indeed so. It is an offer, not a command; at least that is how it looks from their perspective. The rules SHIELD is laying down are the same ones we ourselves place on our young charges, so they will not be affected,") Charles communicated.

("Do you think they're planning to take over?") Logan thought.

("Not immediately, but it would be the logical plan in the long run. We can only handle so many mutants. As the mutant population rises, more trainers will be needed.") sent Charles.

Hank jumped in. ("Fury is not stupid, he'll want to study our model and replicate it. It will take time.")

("This doesn't sound like a SHIELD initiative from how I understand it,") Logan thought. ("They were forced into it. And having SHIELD trying to force us out or disband us is just speculation.")

("It doesn't matter whose idea this was,") Logan stated. ("Whether it came from Patch or or someone higher up, we have them exactly where they want us. Maybe not right now, but the screw will turn.")

("Yes, and the political situation is very complicated") thought Charles.

("To say the least, but we seem to be running in circles at the moment,") sent Hank. ("What do we have that is solid?")

("Yes, I want to know too,") thought Ororo. ("Assuming Fury, Coulson, and Hill are on the level. Could they have been trying to tell us something under the table, perhaps a warning? SHIELD, especially Fury, is not our enemy, and he has helped us before at a difficult time. What stands out, from what has been said?")

("Coulson did most of the speaking. If someone was trying to tell us something it would be him,") Hank sent. ("Hill seemed more reactive, so we can rule out her comments for the moment").

("And Fury talked for only a couple of minutes; most of that were procedural matters,") Charles recollected. ("No way to fly anything under that,")

("Which means Coulson was his proxy," sent Ororo).

("Fury was on an insecure connection,") Wolverine reminded everyone. ("Not what he's used to, so he wouldn't say anything personal.").

("Mister Coulson's a good soldier, Furry trusts him,") Xavier communicated.

("OK, so …," Logan thought. ("It's Coulson or Coulson. The only thing standing out in my mind is that he was evasive just once, what he said about keeping the chips up, Everything else he was flat straight about.") Logan sent. "Well, and he also cut me down some with that Hemmingway comment."

("It was John Donne, Logan – uh, sorry, you really don't need to know that.") Ororo hastily added.

Logan didn't say anything, but he nodded his head and smiled.

("Yes,") Charles sent. ("I assumed he was merely being clever, but it may also have been the very key we are looking for. And how he said the Donne comment was out of character, Coulson usually kills with kindness, even when upbraiding a subordinate,") sent Charles. "What was it he said, again, exactly?").

("My job is to see the chips stay up, Logan,") Ororo sent. ("It sounds familiar.")

("Yes! Yes, that's it. Bernard Wooley's response to Jim Hacker in 'Yes, Minister', on a question of personal loyalty – Wooley is answerable to both Hacker, the elected politician, and to his department head, Sir Humphrey. He constantly juggles his loyalty and responsibilities between the two while struggling to preserve his own sense of personal ethics. Fury knows I am a fan of the series. The Donne quote was also from the series, so that likely confirms it. That part did come across as rather awkward and forced, like he was trying to shoe horn it in.")

("Well that just confirms what the two of them were saying all along, Coulson and Hill,") thought Logan to the group. ("We're back where we started,") he thought with a growl.

("Not necessarily,") sent Hank. ("It's a clue on loyalty.")

("And Donne's philosophy was one of how interconnected humanity was to each other, and the quotes used lent themselves to that concept,") Xavier sent.

("And also to man's mortality,") intoned Ororo. ("A warning?")

("And a promise,") added Charles. ("Donne was quite the modern and compassionate thinker, for his time.")

("Didn't Coulson also use the phrase 'nice to have' several times?") sent Orono.

("Yes, and Coulson is a trained speaker. He knows the power of repetition,") communicated Charles. ("So what SHIELD is offering is something they would like to see happen, it's not a ruse, but it – we, rather – will not be a priority if circumstances are forced to change.")

("So if any storm clouds appear on the horizon, we are expendable and they go to plan B,") sent Hank.

("Or are forced into it. If this was a capricious effort Fury and Coulson wouldn't be warning us in this way, and that other quote is quite specific about our connections to each other,") Charles said. ("We need to prepare options, and apparently SHIELD won't look too closely so long as it stays under the radar. They may even provide help, under the table – they already have, with Stark's involvement.")

("So the 'too long, did not read' version is 'When I say run, run?'"), sent McCoy.

("If they even get that chance,") concluded Charles.


	9. The Good, the Bad, and the Unworldly

Chapter 9

The Good, the Bad, and the unworldly

Note: Chapters two ("Here they come, here we go") and three ("Furry deeds and Fury's words") have undergone major rewrites, so you may wish to read them again. Chapter 8 ("Message in a poetic meter") has had some new material put in near the beginning to reflect chapter two and three changes. Since I have begun this project, my first attempt at fiction, I believe my writing ability has improved enough to take on the rewrites. Also, Chapter 2 was a major choke point where people stopped reading, so the rewrite was greatly needed.

A dusty, abandoned church in Bayville, in one of the side rooms.

"Can I help you?" David Moses asked of the gentleman who had just entered. "We have no services, the chapel is closed for repairs."

Marcus stepped closer. "Can you tell me about the forgotten covenant?" he asked.

David Moses answered: "The one pledging not to interfere with the affairs of men?"

"You mean, not to _directly_ interfere with the affairs of men, don't you?" said Marcus.

"Oh yes, until the day of grace," sand Moses.

"When God's Kingdom has come to earth," Marcus added.

"God is patient, he gives us what we need to build his kingdom," Moses replied.

"To build his Kingdom on earth until the day to come," said Marcus.

"The day he sits in judgement." Said Moses.

"I thought it was Man's judgement, that he would join God?" asked Marcus.

"He is eager for us to join him," said Moses.

"He waits for us to build more than houses for him." Said Marcus.

"When we love each other as ourselves," they both said at once.

"I'm sorry, we both passed the four challenges but I still do not recognize you," Moses said with a flourish of remorse.

"I was Nils when we sent cargo to Sweden in 1943, after we failed to stop Princip in 1914. And we were both in that room on that dreadful October day with McNamara, but I was Hopkins then."

"You've changed," Moses smiled. "And I was not aware of the thread tying Alexsandar, Nils, and Hopkins together."

"I hope my wild story is more believable now," Marcus said, with a sigh. "Still playing doctor?"

"More like tending the flock, but on the sly," Moses said, rubbing his right index finger briefly against the side of his nose. "But when the need is there, yes, of course. My charges need a light touch, they can be quite dangerous."

He paused a moment.

"Now tell me why have you come again? It has been nearly 60 years."

"And you haven't aged a bit," said Marcus.

Moses said "Yes, of course." He went around the room, busying himself by cleaning the windows with a rag, and occasionally tossing flowers on the edge of wilting into the trash.

The room was quiet.

"I was speaking Russian for a good part of that time, couldn't keep in touch," Marcus said with an apologetic tone. After a couple minutes of Moses continuing to clean the room, he said simply "I have had dreams."

"Important dreams?" Moses asked.

"I believe so, but rest assured the nuclear weapons are still slumbering peacefully. They will remain so" he hastily added.

"What then?"

"Mutants. It's not just for those who are chosen, anymore."

"The day of miracles has returned? But the lost covenant – " Moses broke.

"It is not the Lord's work, nor his accuser's." said Marcus. "At least, that is what I get from the dreams. They hint at another source but it is clouded."

"Any ideas onto the source?"

"What is obscured is irrelevant, for the moment."

"Man, then?" asked Moses with a sigh.

"We do not know that," said Marcus. "The dreams show consequences, and not always causation. Have you become aware of a man of some consequence, bald, wheel chair ridden?" he asked.

The Patagonian Andes, on the border between Chile and Argentina

The wind shrieked, carrying its burden of snow which lashed against the lone figure walking beneath Mount Tronador. His cracked, raw and lined face winced. He shut his eyes at the rushing wind, evading for a moment the the incipient blindness threatening him. A moment, and he raised his right arm, partially blocking the gust to spy the summit through the wintery haze.

Behind and beneath his plodding feet lay a trail a mile long. Its far point easily covered over by the snow. A large, metallic sphere lay half buried.

He had no idea why his powers had become enfeebled on this ridge. But not for the first time, he trudged on without complaint for such was his nature. The approaching death was not even considered by the ancient mutant. Death had simply failed to register – a companion since boyhood. Only his will – only his mighty will mattered, for he would surely reach the summit with but a few more hours of climbing. He was high enough already to see the break in the clouds above. His final hours, at least, would be peaceful.

A sudden snake of the wind caused him to turn and again glance upward. Above the lash of the driven snow he heard a rumbling of rocks. Ripping raw iron out of the rocks surrounding him, he formed a curved shield to protect himself.

With a driving force that pulled him to his knees, the rocks hit, their impact nearly wrenching him prone before sliding off. Staggering up, he threw the improvised shield to one side as he heard the screech of an angry owl tearing at him, its claws outstretched to rake his face. With a wave of a finger the shield wrenched up, striking the creature on its side before the owl gained altitude and flew off.

He raised his fist and shouted: "There is only one mutant fit to rule, Mystique, and it shall not be you!" A renewed strength lifted his voice high upon the deserted plateau, his weakness waning. "You shall not have it, you know only of tactics but nothing of strategy! You are unfit to lead!"

The owl continued to rise in the snow.

Deep Space, between Jupiter and Callisto

In the vastness of cold and space, against the visage of that great gas giant, rough satellites roamed like icebergs against that planets brightly-lit surface. Silhouettes, they were, spots against the bright, icy ammonium clouds and perpetually roiling methane storms. Beyond the fringe of light from that distant star Sol, in that night where stars shone coldly and indifferently upon the passing parade, a flare of light which followed no law of momentum nor gravity appeared.

From its midst, a blue spiral formed, reaching out until it filled a full quarter of the empty darkness. Another flash, and a vessel formed not by man emerged from its centermost. Bluish-green, it bore the resemblance of a monstrous fish from the depths of some unknown ocean, probing appendages to the fore and fins thrusting outwards and down, confirmed that likeness. Around its back end, perhaps where the engines would be on a terrestrial ship, treacherous filaments of green and orange pulsed. The interior lights of the great craft fell to darkness, slowly waxing again to a pallid white.

In unknowable passageways, voices echoed, crisply and without delay. Voices of great command in unknown tongues, others yet replying in either servile tones or tirelessly monitoring of that which needed to be monitored cried out. The ship's crew settled into patient and well-known routine of orbiting the gas gient in the shadows of its fixed moons, watching, waiting, and peering inwards towards the planets circling the core of the stellar system.


End file.
